The present invention relates to a pile driver designed such that an upright pile or sheet-pile of H-steel, concrete or wood can be placed sidewise into position between a pair of chucking fingers.
Pile or sheet-pile drivers have been available which are designed such that a pile or sheet-pile held in a chucking device downwardly urged by a spring can be driven into the ground by applying a vertical vibration to the chucking device.
In such a pile or sheet-pile driver, a pile is set into position in the chucking device by putting the pile through a vertical through-hole from upside to downside.
For this purpose, first the tip of the pile has to be lifted high above the pile driver, to be moved to a position just over the through-hole and then to be lowered into the hole. Since the pile is lifted by a crane, it is liable to swing in lateral direction, which makes it troublesome and time-consuming to place the pile into position in the chucking device.